Sakuraella
by sakuraakamichelle
Summary: *One-shot* How will the kindness of Princess Sakura be repaid? Will the Prince take her for his bride? Read to find out more!


Sakuraella  
  
One-shot  
  
By sakuraakamichelle  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Young princess Kinomoto Sakura silently crept up to her father from his back, with her mother by her side, and leapt onto him suddenly, causing him to jump up in fright. Sakura laughed out merrily at the sight while Nadeshiko, Sakura's mother, giggled in response.  
  
King Kinomoto Fujitaka, upon recovering from his earlier shock, immediately went into action by chasing Sakura around the whole room, careful not to run so fast that he could catch her in a second. Of course, Sakura did try to escape from his grasp, even though she knew her father would never catch her.  
  
Sakura ran behind her mother for protection and Fujitaka stopped dead in his tracks, a frown marring his forehead as he paused to think about what he should do next. His daughter almost laughed aloud at the sight he made. A knock sounded on the door when Fujitaka was about to chase Sakura from behind her mother. All the three people in the room stopped what they were doing to see who the person was.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" Kinomoto Touya asked, looking at the flushed faces of his relatives.  
  
"Not at all," Fujitaka told his son gently. "Just that I took an attack from your little sister."  
  
Touya grinned in response. He marched to Sakura and pulled her out from her hiding place, ignoring her wails and protests, and placed her in front of Fujitaka for a little punishment. "Onii-chan!"  
  
Touya ruffled the top of her head and chided, "No one dares to disrespect the King."  
  
"He is no King; he is my otou-san!" Sakura reasoned and brought out a pearl of laughter from Nadeshiko.  
  
Fujitaka lifted Sakura up onto his shoulder and pinched her nose playfully, "You make me feel so proud, Sakura-san."  
  
Sakura scratched the back of her head and smiled sheepishly, feeling a little embarrassed from the compliment her father had given her. However, Touya said something that infuriated her.  
  
"You should be proud, otou-san, for a squirt is being so obedient today."  
  
Sakura just snorted and turned to look at the other side of the room, suddenly interested by the scene there. "I am not a squirt," she emphasized quite clearly.  
  
Fujitaka laughed out merrily as he exited the room to the dining room where they were supposed to have their dinner, with Sakura still perched on his shoulder.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
No one knew what was happening to her. Queen Nadeshiko took ill three days later and was in bed the whole day long, with Sakura accompanying her, crying as she whispered apologies to her mother. Obviously, Sakura had thought that she had done something wrong which had caused her mother to be ill.  
  
Nadeshiko lifted a shaky hand weakly to pat the top of Sakura's head and assured her, "This has got nothing to do with you, Sakura. I have my own body to blame."  
  
"Really?" Sakura sniffed, feeling that a burden has been lifted off her shoulders.  
  
"Yes, please go and fetch you father here for me. I have something important to tell him."  
  
"Yes, oka-san," Sakura answered and quickly hopped off the bed to do as she was instructed. She stopped on her way upon hearing the fits of coughing from her mother and ran back to her worriedly, the tears back into her eyes, threatening to fall soon. "Oka-san?"  
  
Suddenly, she was gone. Nadeshiko did not reply her daughter's desperate calls and shakings. Some instinct told Sakura that Nadeshiko would never be able to talk to her or to play with her ever again. She broke down.  
  
A servant came rushing into the room and saw the terrible condition Nadeshiko was in and promptly shouted for help while carrying Sakura out of the way. Sakura fought her way back by the bedside and held onto her mother's lifeless hand for her dear life, not willing to let go of her. Her tears flowed freely, bringing tears to the servant's eyes as well.  
  
By the time Fujitaka arrived, all was too late. Nadeshiko was gone, forever. He fought to keep his composure, to keep his dignity and yet he locked himself in his own room for three days, grieving for his beloved wife. He could have been there when she needed him but where was he? He was at a conference with his Generals. He had put his country above his family, of all things. It was wrong of him to do so.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
After the three days of grieving, Fujitaka decided to go out of the country to take a break, leaving Sakura under the care of the governess he had hired temporary. She had actually wanted to follow him but he disagreed for he wanted sometime to be alone and sometime to think about some matters.  
  
Sakura bade him a tearful goodbye as he mounted his horse and trotted away without a backwards glance. He knew that if he looked back, he would never be able to leave Sakura behind. He heard her cries, even from a distance away and in response, he forced his horse to go even faster, away from his castle.  
  
Fifteen years had past since Fujitaka left the Kinomoto Kingdom and now, he had returned. with a new wife and two daughters of about Sakura's age. Sakura had grown up well with the care of her people and she was surprised when her father had brought another wife home.  
  
Fifteen years without seeing her father was a torture for Sakura. She knew that he meant well for her so she did not object to it. She even sincerely hoped that she can get along well with her stepmother and stepsisters.  
  
She rushed forward to greet her father cheerfully but one of her stepsisters, named Kochi stopped her. "What are you going to do to my father?"  
  
"Kochi." Fujitaka warned and she backed away, still staring angrily at Sakura, who dared not look up.  
  
"Is she the Sakura you were talking about?" Her stepmother, Yola, asked. "She isn't that pretty as you have often told me. Look at her, her dress is so filthy. No man would dare to wed her.  
  
Her words seemed to pierce through Sakura's heart and she felt a pang of sadness. She had forgotten to change into a cleaner dress before greeting her father. Luckily, the governess who took care of Sakura when she was young, came to her defence, "She was helping us out with the chores."  
  
Yola laughed, "A princess like you helping with the chores? What a laughing matter it is. You are the only princess who would degrade yourself to do such chores."  
  
"She is your stepdaughter, Yola," Fujitaka reminded, exasperated.  
  
"Why? Of course, you mentioned that to me a hundred times before," Yola retorted.  
  
Saichi, the other stepsister of Sakura, beamed at her as she held out her hand for a shake. Sakura looked at Saichi's outstretched hand and hesitated but gave in finally and shook her hands with hers. She let out a yelp when Saichi squeezed her hand so tightly that it hurt so much.  
  
Sakura frantically shook her hand to ease some of the pain when Saichi released her hold on her, "Why did you do that?"  
  
Saichi started sobbing and shaking her hand like what Sakura had done, "How dare you hurt my hand?"  
  
"What?" Sakura shouted out, outraged.  
  
"You squeezed my hand so tightly that my bones almost cracked!" Saichi wailed even louder.  
  
Fujitaka frowned, "Apologize to her at once, Sakura-san."  
  
"I did not do anything, otou-san!" Sakura protested.  
  
"I said apologize to Saichi!"  
  
"Gomen," Sakura whispered and hung her head down, refusing to belief that her father had sided with his new daughters.  
  
"I have to go to Hong Kong at once to attend an important conference." Fujitaka announced sadly, looking at Yola.  
  
"I will miss you, otou-san," Sakura told him dejectedly. "Why do you have to go so soon; you just came back."  
  
"I know, Sakura-san. I promise to be back as soon as possible," he answered her with a smile and Sakura felt herself smiling back in response.  
  
Before Fujitaka had a chance to mount his horse, Sakura leaned up and gave him a peck on his cheek. He had no time to react to Sakura's bold actions but was proud of it. He smiled at her and then he was gone again.  
  
The moment Fujitaka was out of sight, Sakura's stepmother and stepsisters' attitude changed completely. They were being mean this moment and Sakura had a hunch that they were up to no good. They threw their hats onto Sakura, expecting her to carry them into the house. Sakura just stood there, not moving and staring at the three hats in her hands.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Yola demanded. "Bring them into the house!"  
  
Sakura frowned but did as her stepmother, who nodded her head approvingly while giving her own daughters instructions, had told her to do. Poor Sakura, she was very exhausted today. Everyone in the castle was forbidden to help her with her chores. Not that Sakura mind but Yola kept on increasing the chores and that she had no time for rest.  
  
Sakura had wisely kept her mouth shut, keeping her opinions to herself. A sense of helplessness filled her when she realized that her room was occupied by her stepsisters and there was nowhere else that she could sleep. Yola suggested sleeping by the fireplace and threw Sakura's belongings out of the room. Sakura had no choice but to submit to her wishes once again.  
  
Taking her own time, Sakura organized her stuff neatly and hid it from view in the kitchen, where people seldom enter, not to mention Yola. She had a fitful sleep on the grass mat, in front of the fire.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
The smell of burning woke the sleeping Sakura up and she jumped up immediately when she saw the flames right in front of her. Then she remembered that she was sleeping right in front of the fireplace and that should not bother her very much. The fact the something was burning there actually had actually made her feel concerned. She noticed her favourite dress peaking out from the ashes and made a dove for it but all was too late. Not only her mother has gone and now, all her belonging were gone too.  
  
Sakura sobbed softly, weeping for her fate that put her in this jeopardy. She was left with nothing and her stepmother was walking towards her with a scowl on her face. Sakura backed away as Yola leaned down to glare at her, "What do you think you are doing by lazing in your bed?"  
  
"I- It is a habit." Sakura stuttered.  
  
"Change it! I forbade you to sleep earlier than midnight and wake up after six! Remember it or you will have punishment!" Yola shouted and Sakura shivered.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Louder!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"And you have to do all the chores in this castle. No one is to help you," Yola snickered before walking away from her.  
  
Sakura groaned and stood up, sweeping the dust of her and sighed at her dirty dress. She ought to change into a cleaner one but all her dresses were burnt, no doubt by her stepmother, and she had no more. "If only otou- san is still here." She sighed again and went to do her daily chores.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura was treated like a robot; she had to do the household chores systematically, do as her stepmother and stepsisters wishes, cook for them and cook for herself. She was not allowed to eat with them or take little afternoon naps like they did. She had no real room, no real food, no real clothing or accessories and had to do with sleeping in front of the fireplace, thus putting herself in the danger of being burnt by the fire. She had to do with just that until then.  
  
"Sakura!" Kochi shouted and Sakura hurriedly ran to her.  
  
"What is it you wish for me to do?"  
  
"I want you to wash my shoes for me," Kochi commanded and then, Saichi chirped in.  
  
"Wash mine too."  
  
"Alright." Sakura said reluctantly before picking up their shoes and put them into the laundry room to wash when she was free. Exhausted, she sat down on the chair and dozed off.  
  
Miraculously, when she woke up, all the chores were done, except for washing the shoes. She looked up and saw a young man at the sink, washing the dishes. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she asked, "Who are you?"  
  
The man turned around and astounded her. Deep amber eyes pierced into Sakura's emeralds and he spoke, in a rich voice, "I am Syaoran, hired by King Kinomoto himself. And who might you be?"  
  
"Sakura," she answered, casting her glance down.  
  
"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked worriedly and then hastily added, "Pardon me for asking such a bold question..."  
  
"No," Sakura interjected. "You are just being kind."  
  
Syaoran went back to his washing while Sakura squatted down to wash her stepsisters' shoes, cringing when her hand came into contact into them. -How did they manage to get their shoes so dirty? -  
  
"So. what happened?"  
  
Sakura looked up, surprised by his persistent nature. She was suddenly rendered speechless. Syaoran raised a brow at her, as if he was mocking her. Instead of being angry with him, she burst out into fits of laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?" Syaoran asked, trying his best to keep his face straight. "I didn't tell you a joke, did I?"  
  
"You certainly did not, sir. I did not know what came over me," Sakura answered him honestly, bringing a smile to his lips.  
  
"I guess you are feeling better now," Syaoran remarked.  
  
"Yes. In fact, I am feeling a whole lot better. Thank you!"  
  
"One more thing; don't call me sir. You may call me Syaoran instead."  
  
"Yes sir..er." Sakura's face faltered as she realized her mistake. "Yes Syaoran!"  
  
"That's better. You can leave the shoes to me if you are so fearful towards washing it."  
  
"That wouldn't be nice," Sakura quipped and she hurriedly went on to finish her gruesome chore, flinching every now and then to show her disgust, causing Syaoran to chuckle.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
It was already three in the morning when she finally completed all her chores. She returned to the front of the fireplace sleepily and unsteadily, flopping down onto the hard ground without hesitation, though she did wince in pain from the impact. Sakura fell asleep almost instantly, dreading what would be happening the next morning.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Yola's angry exclamation early in the morning woke Sakura up. She hurriedly went to prepare herself, noting that it was already past ten in the morning and she was supposed to wake up not later than six.  
  
She wore the same old dress again, now tattered and torn. She had asked Yola for a new one but she repeated refused to give in to her. Sakura had spent the past few hours before she went to sleep the other night to patch up the dress to make it more presentable.  
  
Sakura tripped once before she reached Yola, only to find her holding a letter in her hands and an unusual smile on her face. Kochi and Saichi were standing next to her, beaming at the letter.  
  
"Oka-san! The King of the Li Kingdom has invited us to attend a ball specially arranged for the Prince to select his bride the day after!" Kochi said excitedly.  
  
"It also states that Prince Li will marry one of us! Such a wonderful luck we have," Saichi added.  
  
"May I go too?" Sakura asked timidly from the doorway.  
  
"No!" The three of the chorused and ignored Sakura totally.  
  
Feeling depressed, she went back to her chores, her heart and mind not with her but was at the ball. Syaoran, who noticed her sudden change in mood, went forward to console her. "Have you heard about the ball the Li Kingdom will be holding?"  
  
"Yes but I won't be able to go."  
  
"Why?" Syaoran asked, alarmed.  
  
"Nothing!" Sakura replied and tried to brighten up, hoping that Syaoran would not pursue any further. "Please pardon me, I still have work to do."  
  
"Sakura!" Kochi and Saichi shouted. "Iron our dresses by tonight!"  
  
"Sure!" She shouted her answer and went up to the attic to do the ironing, which she thought was more important than doing her chores. She wanted her stepsisters to be happy and if sacrificing a ball, she meant to do just that.  
  
"Wait!" Syaoran interrupted. "Are they the ones who forbid you to go to the ball?"  
  
Although Sakura did pause in her strides, she did not reply him, making Syaoran think that he was speaking to a wall. He watched as Sakura scurried up the stairs and to her destination.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
The fateful day had come for Prince Li to select his bride from one of the Princesses of the Kinomoto Kingdom. Sakura was extremely busy that day and she was happy that she was excused from doing some of the chores. She helped to dress Kochi and Saichi up and making them look as elegant as possible. Sakura was contented by the results of her hard work.  
  
"There you go," Sakura said and took a step back to look at Saichi. "You look marvellous!"  
  
Saichi stood in front of a full-length mirror and examined herself with a satisfied smile. Kochi pouted as she looked at herself at the mirror for her dress kept slipping off her shoulders, "Sakura! This dress is too large for me!"  
  
"I took this from your closet. Never mind, let me change another for you," Sakura replied and rushed into her old room.  
  
She took out a violet dress and matching amethyst earrings for Kochi before running back into the guestroom, where all of them were. Kochi changed into the dress that Sakura had chosen for her and nodded in approval at the sight that greeted her in the mirror. "You sure have a way with helping us, Sakura."  
  
"Of course! You are my sister! I should help you," Sakura answered as she exited the room, leaving Kochi behind staring after her.  
  
Kochi smiled as she whispered, "You are one kind hearted lady."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Yola, Kochi and Saichi were getting up the carriage that the Li Kingdom had sent when Sakura offered her blessing to her sisters. Kochi waved back and smiled but Saichi ignored her.  
  
"Shouldn't we allow her to come with us?" Kochi asked Yola.  
  
Yola snorted and frowned, "You mean Sakura? Just look at her, she is so dirty all over. Wouldn't it be a shame to bring her along with us? Ha!"  
  
"But oka-san, she did so much for us."  
  
"Say no more Kochi. I am not going to listen you your nonsense. Drive, you may begin!"  
  
The carriage rocked as the wheels was pulled along by the horses. Tears dripped off Sakura's face as she entered the quiet house. She went to her so called bed in front of the fireplace and sobbed. Her heart wrenched upon knowing that she did not stand a chance to be with the Prince.  
  
Syaoran stood by the corridor and watched, his heart seemed to tear apart upon hearing her cry. He could stand it no longer; he had to help her.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
Sakura's head jerked up upon hearing his voice. She had thought that she was alone in the house and had forgotten the presence of Syaoran under the roof! She quickly wiped her tears away and took a deep breath to steady herself before answering him. "Yes?"  
  
"Do you know why I am here?"  
  
"To help to do the chores? Actually if you did help me and if Yola oka-san hears about it, I will be in trouble. She wants me to do everything myself."  
  
"And you did everything for her?"  
  
"Naturally yes. She is still my stepmother, you know?"  
  
Syaoran sighed and sat down beside Sakura, "I was actually hired to bring you to the Li Kingdom personally. The King wants you to be there."  
  
Sakura looked surprised, "What does he wants from me? My mother wouldn't allow me to step out of the castle."  
  
"Anyone who disobeys the King will be punished," Syaoran stated and waited for some reaction from Sakura.  
  
"I can't go," Sakura choked out. "Surely I can't present myself in front of King Li in this condition."  
  
Syaoran laughed out, "Of course not, Sakura. The King has already prepared a gown for you."  
  
"Really?" Sakura's face brightened up.  
  
"Here you go," Syaoran said, handing the nicely wrapped package over to Sakura. "I hope this will fit you."  
  
Sakura suddenly embraced Syaoran, and thus rendering him speechless. "Thank you!" She exclaimed and gave him a peck on the cheek before running away to the guestroom to try the gown.  
  
Syaoran touched the cheek that Sakura had planted a kiss on and sighed dreamily. Minutes later, Sakura reappeared with the gown and Syaoran inhaled sharply. Sakura did look gorgeous.  
  
"Are you ready to go, my lady?" Syaoran asked and offered his arm for her assistance.  
  
"Of course, kind sir," Sakura replied playfully and accepted Syaoran arms.  
  
Syaoran led her to the carriage that was already waiting outside the castle. He assisted Sakura up into the carriage, being extra careful so as to prevent stepping onto her gown. It was a difficult task.  
  
"Thanks again, Syaoran," Sakura said gratefully when they were seated comfortably in the carriage.  
  
"It's my pleasure," Syaoran answered her and grinned.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
To Sakura, it seemed like eternity before the carriage drove into the castle walls of the Li Kingdom. She was very nervous about the whole event, despite Syaoran's assurances that she would do well.  
  
After helping Sakura down, Syaoran told her to wait for him outside the ballroom while he attend to something. Sakura obediently waited there for him, wondering what was going on that had Syaoran's mood changed so abruptly.  
  
Syaoran returned, wearing a formal suit befitting that of a Prince. Sakura could not help but gape and he grinned upon seeing that. "I will be escorting you into the ballroom. You don't have to be afraid of anything, just trust me."  
  
At Sakura's nod of approval, the both of the entered the ballroom. The butler who opened the door for them hurriedly bowed upon seeing Syaoran, his eyes bulging out. The noisy ballroom became quiet out of sudden and caused uneasiness in Sakura. Syaoran patted her hand to reassure her. Sakura looked up and smiled at him but the smile died off when she heard the butler's next words.  
  
"The arrival of Prince Li Syaoran!"  
  
Sakura almost tripped on her gown and her eyes had turned wide. Syaoran acted that nothing has happened and descended the stairs, with Sakura clinging onto his arm for support; her legs had turned into jelly.  
  
Syaoran stood before his parents, bowed, and nudged Sakura into a curtsey while controlling his laughter for her inability to adapt to surprises. "So this is Kinomoto Sakura?"  
  
"Yes, I am, your lordship," Sakura replied, her voice wavering.  
  
She knew that her stepmother and stepsisters were glaring at her now that she was actually getting along well with the prince, though they had gasped when they saw that Syaoran was, in fact, the prince.  
  
"How dare you come here, Sakura!" Yola hissed and raised a hand to slap Sakura.  
  
Sakura hid behind Sakura instinctively for protection and clutched the back of his suit. "If I were you," Syaoran started. "I wouldn't hit Sakura, especially in the presence of King Li."  
  
Yola immediately withdrew her hands and forced a smile onto her face. The King looked displeased with her behaviour in court. "Guards! Bring her to the dungeon!"  
  
Yola screeched when two guards appeared to take her away, "I did nothing wrong! She is not my daughter! Why should I take her here?"  
  
Sakura flinched upon hearing her vile words. Yola had never ever treated Sakura as her own daughter, despite Sakura's efforts. So deep was she in her own thoughts, that she did not hear the King called out to her.  
  
Syaoran shook her out of her trance, "Sakura, the King is calling you."  
  
"Hoe? Oh my! Pardon me for not paying attention, your lordship," Sakura apologized instantly.  
  
King Li laughed out merrily at the cute sight his son and this Princess Kinomoto made, "You are forgiven, my lady."  
  
Sakura blushed from the attention King Li was giving her and she nudged Syaoran to show him her displeasure of him not telling him his real identity sooner. "Thank you," Sakura replied.  
  
"If you would excuse us father, we would like to take a stroll in the gardens."  
  
"Sure, sure, go ahead son and make me proud," King Li said, waving his hands to hurry Syaoran.  
  
"Thank you, father."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"You should have told me your true identity earlier," Sakura chided.  
  
"And make those stepsisters of yours drool over me? Not ever!" Syaoran said jokingly.  
  
"Will my stepmother be alright?" Sakura suddenly asked.  
  
"You still care for her after all that she has done to you?" Syaoran asked, incredulous.  
  
"In fact I do," Sakura retorted. "What's wrong with that?"  
  
"Nothing. I will try to ask my father about that but there is no way that I am pleading for her."  
  
Sakura snuggled deeper into Syaoran's warmth and declared, "You are so good to me."  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What would you have done if I have told you I am a Prince earlier?"  
  
Both of them paused in their strides and Sakura told him earnestly, "I would probably just laughed it off; you didn't have any proof then and you did help me with some of the chores."  
  
Syaoran pretended to look hurt. "How could you do this to me?"  
  
Sakura laughed and took off running away from Syaoran as he chased her, "I didn't do anything bad did I?"  
  
"Yes you did!"  
  
Syaoran managed to grab Sakura, however, causing the two of them to lose their balance and they fell into a heap on the soft grass. "Look what you have done!" Sakura said merrily to Syaoran, who was on top of her, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Oh? What have I done?"  
  
Sakura blew a blade of grass off her face before answering him, "You had us tumbling on the grass!"  
  
"But that was fun!" Syaoran whined and pouted.  
  
Her expression suddenly turned serious as she asked, "Tell me honestly, did you or did you not come to the Kinomoto Kingdom to bring us here?"  
  
Syaoran sat up ,pulled Sakura onto his lap and leaned back against the trunk of a cherry blossom tree before answering her question, "I was told by your father that Yola might not allow you to go to the ball and so I took the initiative to ensure that you come with me."  
  
"Only me?" Sakura asked hopefully.  
  
"Only you," Syaoran confirmed and brought a smile to her lips. "Now that I have answered your question, will you answer mine?"  
  
"Yes of course."  
  
"Will you, Kinomoto Sakura, marry me and make me that happiest man that could ever live on earth?"  
  
"Now, let us see." Sakura trailed off. "Yes, I will marry you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"But on a few conditions," Sakura continued and Syaoran frowned.  
  
"Hmm. I can do just that. Shoot."  
  
"I want you to love me and me only," Sakura demanded.  
  
"I already do," Syaoran quipped.  
  
"And lastly, I want a lot of children."  
  
Syaoran laughed as he answered her, "I will do my best to provide."  
  
Sakura looked pleased, "Then, it is all settled."  
  
"It is my blessing to marry Cinderella," Syaoran said as he nuzzled Sakura's cheek.  
  
"I am not Cinderella; I am Sakuraella!"  
  
Syaoran laughed even louder upon hearing that and tears of merriment rolled down Sakura's cheeks.  
  
And the two of them lived happily ever after.  
  
-The End-  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
So. how is this fic? I forgot to mention that this fic is dedicated to all lovers in the world, especially for the coming valentine's day. This is the first fanfiction that I have written without a draft! What an accomplishment. Please send in some reviews. Thank you!  
  
=Sakuraakamichelle= 


End file.
